I WILL BE OVER YOU
by Straydivarius
Summary: Aku lebih memilih diam, karena aku bisa menikmati senyum, canda, dan tawamu sepuas mungkin tanpa perlu mencemaskan orang lain. Aku tidak mau menginterupsimu, biarlah tawamu selepas burung merpati di udara. Tuhan, aku ingin kamu selalu dikelilingi dengan kebahagiaan agar senyuman itu selalu terjaga. TAGS: NAMJOON, SEOKJIN, NAMJIN, NAMJOON X SEOKJIN, BTS, BOYS LOVE. GENRENYA (FLUFF)


**[ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[INSPIRED BY TAEYEON 11:11]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BOLD ITALIC TERJEMAHAN BAHASA LIRIK LAGU]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini pukul 11:11.**_

 _ **ketika tak banyak waktu tersisa untuk hari ini**_

 _ **saat kita saling berharap dan tertawa**_

 _ **segalanya membuatku teringat padamu**_

Setiap orang pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang menjadi pertama kali di dalam hidupnya. Misalnya pertama kali mencoba naik sepeda, pertama kali mencicipi gurita hidup, mencoba kepedasan super dari ramyeon iblis di Myeongdong atau bahkan, pertama kali menaruh rasa pada seseorang. Tentu tidak akan ada yang bisa melupakannya. Termasuk aku, Kim Seokjin, dan juga rasa cinta yang pertama kali hinggap di dalam hatiku. Rasanya seperti jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik bagian ulu hati; geli namun adiktif.

Itu yang selalu aku rasakan pertama kali saat bertemu denganmu di taman belakang sekolah. Tatapan matamu seolah memberikan efek kejut bagiku; aku tidak pernah berani menatapnya. Entah kenapa, aku jatuh padamu pada pandangan pertama—lebih tepatnya pengalaman manis pertama. Mungkin, ini efek dari hari-hariku yang selalu dipenuhi dengan tawa manismu. Semua ini membuatku sadar bahwa ternyata kamu lebih atraktif dari yang aku duga. Jauh sekali dengan bayanganku selama ini tentang dirimu.

Aku berharap, semoga kita akan terus bisa mengenal lebih jauh. Tapi, tidak masalah jika hanya aku yang mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku tidak akan memaksamu.

Kala itu, aku sering melihatmu dari jendela kelas. Tugas utamaku adalah menjadi penonton dadakan dari lantai tiga saat kamu bermain basket. Kadang aku berteriak heboh saat kamu mendribble bola. Aku sangat takjub bagaimana kamu bisa mengolah bola itu hingga mencetak nilai. Bahkan di saat kamu mempunyai tinggi badan yang terlampau jauh dari musuhmu. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, aku tetap mengagumimu apa adanya. Sekadar informasi, hatiku selalu berdegup kencang ketika kamu akan mencetak nilai.

Selain mencetak nilai di permainan basket, kamu juga mencetak nilai tambahan di hatiku.

Mungkin saja aku bodoh, tapi aku tetap memilih bungkam daripada menunjukannya padamu. Aku takut, aku khawatir, aku juga sangat cemas jika aku mengungkapkan segalanya, kamu akan menghilang. Aku belum siap kehilangan senyuman manismu yang menyapa lembut di pagi hari untuk mengajakku berangkat sekolah—bahkan untuk hal tertentu seperti meminjam buku pekerjaan rumah.

Perasaanku hanya belum siap untuk menjadi puing-puing bangunan yang runtuh diterjang tsunami. Dengan senyumanmu aku tahu bahwa suasana seperti ini lebih baik, karena aku bisa menikmati senyum itu lebih puas dari siapa pun.

Ketika banyak tawa manis dan canda yang kamu habiskan bersama dengan temanmu, aku di sini hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bungkam seribu bahasa. Bahkan ketika kamu terus bertanya padaku bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan persamaan reaksi asam basa, aku hanya memberi penjelasan ringkas tanpa basa-basi.

Maaf, bukannya aku tidak mau mengobrol denganmu. Ini hanya satu masalah sepele; lidahku terasa kelu jika kamu terus menertawakan istilah aneh di buku kimia. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena jutaan kupu-kupu imajiner tengah menari heboh di dalan perutku.

Ya, kamu dan aku, kita berdua terjebak di dalam kamarku, mengerjakan tugas sialan dari guru Kim. Entah, aku pikir kamu akan bosan jika terus berada si sampingku—tapi mungkin aku salah besar. Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka jika kamu lebih membangun percakapan. Sesekali kamu membuat lelucon dan kita tertawa lepas. Kamu sangat bersinar, dan pribadimu secerah matahari, pantas semua orang ingin dekat denganmu. Sedangkan aku? Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Aku bahkan terlalu payah untuk memikirkan sebuah lelucon yang akan membuatmu tertawa.

Sebenarnya, aku juga punya kesempatan lebih, karena kita berteman bukan sehari-dua hari karena tugas. Tapi entah kenapa, hanya aku yang merasakan sesuatu. Mungkin, karena aku lebih banyak diam jika kamu tidak mengajakku bicara, jadi aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan perasaan itu. Bahkan ketika kamu mengundangku sebagai tamu spesial di acara ulang tahun, aku hanya diam di pojok meja tamu, menyantap kue, dan memberikan kado tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku. Aku bahkan hanya berani mengirim ucapan melalui pesan singkat.

Hebatnya, kamu tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Aku lebih memilih diam, karena aku bisa menikmati senyum, canda, dan tawamu sepuas mungkin tanpa perlu mencemaskan orang lain. Aku tidak mau menginterupsimu, biarlah tawamu selepas burung merpati di udara. Tuhan, aku ingin kamu selalu dikelilingi dengan kebahagiaan agar senyuman itu selalu terjaga.

Aku ingat sekali bagaimana kamu datang dan hadir pertama kali di dalam hidupku. Kisah itu bahkan ada di bagian terdalam di ingatanku, tapi jika kamu mau aku akan terus memutarnya sebagai ingatan favorit.

Kedua orang tuamu datang dan mengetuk pintu rumahku sebagai tetangga baru. Tentu aku sangat menantikan hal itu karena seminggu sebelumnya, ibuku banyak bercerita tentang tetangga baru yang akan pindah ke sekitar sini dan mempunyai anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku.

Aku tidak menyangka jika pertemuan pertama kita begitu berkesan bagiku. Tidak, aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Bahkan jika aku bersikeras melumpuhkan ingatanku.

Aku ingat pertama kali kita bertemu, waktu itu aku baru masuk kelas enam sekolah dasar, dan kamu bersembunyi di balik pinggang ibumu. Ku kira awalnya kamu lebih muda karena tinggi badanmu yang terlampau mungil untuk ukuran anak kelas enam sekolah dasar—atau aku yang termasuk bocah bongsor?

Dengan bujuk rayu ibumu, akhirnya kamu luluh dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

"Aku Kim Namjoon. Salam kenal, dan senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kim Seokjin, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Namjoon."

Hari itu di pertengahan bulan Mei, kita bertukar nama, tepat ketika bunga kanola kuning bermekaran di taman kota.

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal itu, bahkan ditambah dengan kita yang merayakannya setiap tahun sebagai hari persahabatan.

Aku yakin, kamu tidak akan pernah melupakannya juga.

Hari yang bersejarah di dalam hidupku, karena itu adalah hari dimana aku punya seorang teman untuk yang pertama kalinya. Maksudku, aku juga mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah, tapi tidak terlalu banyak bicara hingga anak-anak di sekolah enggan berteman denganku. Tidak, mereka tidak jahat. Mereka masih mau berinteraksi denganku. Hanya mungkin mereka berpikir, anak pendiam sepertiku tidak cocok untuk diajak bersenang-senang. Ya, dulu aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di bawah meja untuk mengerjakan tugas atau tidur siang. Aku sangat suka tidur.

Bahkan, aku tidak pernah punya teman sebangku yang tetap.

Namun, semua itu berubah saat kamu datang. Entah kenapa aku sangat bahagia ternyata kamu bisa satu kelas denganku. Oh, kita juga jadi teman sebangku untuk satu tahun berikutnya.

Setelah sesi perkenalan usai, kamu datang dengan senyum cerah lalu berjalan ke mejaku. Kebetulan teman sebangkuku yang sementara sedang sakit.

* * *

 _ **angin yang sedingin tepian hatimu tengah berembus.**_

 _ **saat aku membuka jendela, kamu berembus dan masuk**_

 _ **saat waktu berlalu**_

 _ **akankah patah hati ini berakhir?**_

 _ **akankah aku melupakanmu?**_

Kebanyakan orang bilang, akan ada tamu tidak diundang jika memang pintu dan jendela dibuka. Itu perumpamaan bagi seseorang yang telah membuka hatinya dan menyesal karena kini, bayang-bayang orang itu tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya.

Orang tua jaman dahulu juga mengatakan bahwa sesuatu datang dari kebiasaan, dan cinta tumbuh di dalam hati karena terbiasa.

Mungkin, aku juga terlalu membuka hati untukmu, dan kamu yang kurang ajar tidak pernah mau pergi dari pikiranku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu di saat semua memoar indah kini berputar kencang di dalam pikiranku? Seperti piringan hitam yang menghasilkan nada-nada indah, tersusun rapi dalam kesatuan yang harmoni.

Tidak kah kamu mengerti sedikit pun? Mungkin, cinta datang karena terbiasa juga berlaku bagi cinta yang salah.

Apa aku salah mencintaimu?

Apa aku salah jika aku ingin mendapat seluruh perhatianmu?

Aku selalu ada di saat kamu membutuhkan, bukan dia.

Jika semua orang tahu Kim Namjoon adalah laki-laki tampan nan populer di sekolah karena prestasinya di olah raga basket dan taekwondo, maka aku di sini tahu bagaimana seorang Kim Namjoon yang bisa menangis tersedu hanya karena anjing kesayangannya dibawa ke dokter.

Jika semua orang tahu bagaimana rupa Kim Namjoon yang terpahat sempurna bak seorang malaikat, maka aku di sini punya banyak sekali foto aib Kim Namjoon yang baru bangun tidur.

Aku mengenal seluk beluk tentang dirimu dengan baik. Tapi, apa kamu juga mengenalku dengan baik? Aku rasa tidak, karena aku tidak pernah banyak bicara selain memberi solusi ketika kamu datang dan mengeluh padaku tentang payahnya liga basket di sekolah saat kedatangan siswa baru.

Aku selalu ada untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik dan penyemangat di kala harimu abu-abu. Aku senang akan hal itu karena mungkin saja suatu saat nanti, kamu akan sadar kehadianku akan selalu ada di pikiranmu. Sama sepertiku saat ini; hanya kamu yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

Tapi, memang pada dasarnya, Tuhan tidak pernah bisa menakdirkan kita bersama dalam ikatan yang lebih. Jika aku bisa, aku ingin memaki Tuhan atas hal itu. Jika saja bisa.

Aku hanya mau kamu yang hadir di saat tangisku menganak-sungai. Aku hanya ingin kamu yang membawakan secorong es krim teh hijau di saat hariku berubah kelam. Aku hanya ingin kebiasaan kita dulu, terulang kembali.

Apa aku salah meminta hal itu padamu? Apa karena perempuan itu datang ke dalam hidupmu lalu membekukan hati dan pikiranmu?

Aku benar-benar menyesal saat faktanya, aku telah melakukan hal yang paling bodoh.

Aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang di saat kamu lebih memilih Min Yoongi, sepupuku dari Daegu.

Aku benar-benar menyesal karena aku telah membiarkan kalian saling mengenal di pentas seni sekolah.

Min Yoongi, wanita mungil berparas manis itu datang, membuka hatimu, dan dengan kurang ajar masuk tanpa ijin ke dalamnya. Bahkan aku, orang yang jelas-jelas lebih mengenalmu, belum bisa membuka hatimu. Aku pikir, Yoongi sangat hebat bisa menarik perhatianmu pada pandangan pertama. Perempuan itu juga hebat karena bagiku untuk mengetuk pintu hatimu saja, sepertinya mustahil.

Jika memang Tuhan menakdirkan kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, lalu untuk apa kita bertemu?

Mungkin, selama ini kamu hanya menganggapku sahabat, tempat mencurahkan keluh kesah dan masalah antar sesama lelaki.

Tapi kamu harus tahu, aku telah membuka hati untukmu. Tanpa sadar, kamu masuk ke dalamnya dan mengoyak seluruh perasaanku ketika kamu lebih memilih Min Yoongi dibanding denganku. Aku lebih menyesal karena sekarang, wanita itu membuat perilakumu menjadi dingin dan mengacuhkanku. Sangat jauh dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa mengenali siapa Kim Namjoon sekarang.

Tidak akan pernah ada lagi seorang Kim Namjoon yang mengajakku makan semangkuk ramen setelah pertandingan basket selesai.

Walau kamu terkadang masih rajin menjemputku di pagi hari untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, aku tetap tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranmu. Seperti sebongkah es bening yang ada di dalam minuman; dingin, tidak nampak, antara ada dan tiada. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu. Begitu pula dirimu.

Biarlah perasaan ini menjadi bom waktu tersendiri yang akan meledak dan menghancurkan diriku.

* * *

 _ **segala hal menemukan tempatnya sendiri, kemudian pergi**_

 _ **kamu mengambil semua yang kumiliki dan meninggalkanku**_

 _ **namun seperti dua jarum jam di hatiku**_

 _ **aku tetap berputar di tempat yang sama**_

Aku tahu pada akhirnya hatimu kini berlabuh untuk Min Yoongi. Dan aku, hanya bisa menciptakan delusi rasa bahagia bahwa kita suatu saat masih bisa bersama. Sebenarnya, masih ada satu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Namjoon.

Aku telah bertahan selama ini untuk tidak menangis karena hal-hal sepele, tapi untuk satu hari, aku melanggar janjiku sendiri dan menangis dengan keras di taman belakang sekolah. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu karena aku menangis dalam diam.

Ditemani angin dingin daei barat, aku menutup kedua mata dengan tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan perlahan tanganku basah karenanya.

Pikiranku terbang melayang ke angkasa, seolah melepas banyanganmu untuk ditiup angin. Tapi semuanya sia-sia, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bayanganmu yang tengah mencium Yoongi di ruang baca perpustakaan.

Tidak, aku tidak perlu penjelasan. Aku hanya ingin melupakan hal itu dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku oke.

Kim Namjoon, sejak pertama kali kita menjadi teman sebangku di sekolah menengah atas, aku menyadari bahwa aku menjatuhkan perhatian lebih padamu. Aku menyadarinya begitu kamu memeluk diriku saat kita menginap. Waktu itu, kamu ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua orang tuamu yang bedinas ke Busan.

Aku paham betul kalau kamu sangat takut tinggal sendirian di rumah, untuk itu aku dengan sukarela menemanimu tidur di kamarmu. Kita tidur satu ranjang dengan mengenakan piyama tidur yang nyaman, tapi malam itu aku menyadari bahwa jantungku berdegup tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya saat kamu secara tidak sadar menganggapku sebagai guling. Walau aku tahu kamu tidak sadar melakukannnya, aku merasa nyaman di dalam pelukanmu, membuat perasaanku semakin hangat.

Aku sangat menyesal karena malam itu, aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu. Seorang Kim Seokjin yang bodoh ini jatuh cinta pada Kim Namjoon, sahabatnya sendiri. Cinta yang amat sangat terlarang di negara ini.

Kini aku sadar, ternyata selama ini Kim Namjoon yang telah mengambil hatiku selama bertahun-tahun lebih. Aku juga sadar bahwa perhatianku yang lebih selama ini aku berikan, tidak lebih dari apa pun kecuali untuk Namjoon. Perhatian sekecil apa pun akan aku usahakan selalu untuk anak laki-laki itu.

Mungkin, jika aku ingin bahagia, aku harus melihat senyumanmu. Untuk itu sepertinya aku harus merelakanmu dengan Min Yoongi. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena aku sakit hati melihat kalian jalan bersama, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Seperti kedua jarum jam, aku akan terus berputar di tempat yang sama. Melihat kalian berdua, dan secara perlahan terus menyakiti hatiku.

 _ **Na na na na na na na**_

 _ **na na na na na na oh**_

 _ **Na na na na na na na na**_

 _ **I believe I will be over you**_

Aku akan melupakanmu.

* * *

 _ **Di kalender,**_

 _ **Ada banyak kencan yang telah lama kita rencanakan**_

 _ **jika kamu melupakan semua**_

 _ **mungkin aku juga harus menghapusnya**_

 _ **ini tak akan menjadi masalah besar setelah beberapa saat**_

Kita pernah melakukan hal yang menyenangkan hanya berdua. Bahkan, untuk melewati hari, kita saling mewarnai satu sama lain.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang indah untuk dilupakan, dan itu semua kita lalukan hanya berdua.

Aku dan kamu selalu berdua sedari kecil, lebih tepatnya sejak kamu baru pindah ke kota ini. Waktu itu, di distrik tempat kita tinggal, hanya kita berdua yang tersisa sebagai anak kecil. Jadi kamu tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menjadi temanku. Bahkan kita berada di kelas yang sama selama tujuh tahun. Dari Sekolah dasar.

Jika kamu menganggap semua kenangan manis kita adalah sampah, maka aku menganggapnya sebagai kencan. Ya, kini aku sadar bahwa aku lebih sering pergi kencan denganmu. Itu dulu, saat aku belum pernah menyadari apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Aku ingat ketika pertama kali aku menangis tersedu di depanmu. Waktu itu ketika selesai ujian semester akhir kelas enam sekolah dasar, ibu marah besar karena nilai matematikaku hancur. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berlari ke taman belakang sekolah. Kamu bermaksud datang menghibur dengan sebatang lolipop besar. Tapi karena ikatan tali sepatumu belum sempurna, kamu menginjaknya dan terjatuh. Otomatis permen itu hancur berkeping-keping dan kamu juga ikut menangis.

Untuk menenangkan, aku berbisik kecil sambil berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Namjoon, kamu telah berbuat baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kamu memberi makan semut-semut di tanah. Semut suka yang manis, siapa tahu nanti mereka tumbuh besar setelah memakan banyak gula di lolipopmu."

Waktu itu, aku ingat sekali dengan pemikiran polos khas anak kecil yang aku katakan untuk menghibur Namjoon. Pada akhirnya, kita berdua bisa tersenyum kembali.

Atau saat kita berdua pergi ke Jeju dan tidak ada yang menyadari. Waktu itu liburan musim panas dan kita bersenang-senang di Jeju setelah tiga jam terbang dengan pesawat.

Itu menjadi pengalaman kita yang tidak akan terlupakan karena saat itu pertama kalinya kita naik pesawat.

Tenti aku tidak akan pernah melupakan raut wajahmu yang bahagia bisa bertemu dengan pantai setelah muntah satu kantong plastik karena jetlag.

Ya, aku menganggap hal itu sebagai kencan kita yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Bahkan Yoongi tidak pernah mendapat pengalaman berharga seperti itu karena—Secara harfiah— aku yang ada disamping Namjoon.

Untuk beberapa saat setelah melihat raut wajahmu yang bahagia karena Yoongi membawakan bekal untukmu, aku yakin kamu melupakan segalanya tentang kita. Kamu pasti dengan mudahnya melupakan kenangan manis kita karena sekarang, hanya ada Yoongi di pikiranmu.

Tidak masalah bagiku jika kamu mau melupakannya, tapi aku harap kamu tidak akan menghapusnya dari ingatanmu.

Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan pernah paksa aku untuk menghapusnya.

* * *

 _ **seperti bunga aneh yang tumbuh di antara musim**_

 _ **seperti bintang pagi yang menggantung di antara hari**_

 _ **semua ini, suatu hari akan berlalu.**_

Dulu, mungkin saja aku menganggap kehadiranmu tidak lebih dari seorang teman yang mengisi sendunya hari-hariku. Kamu juga mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa seiring dengan beranjak dewasa, aku telah mempelajari apa yang namanya cinta, dan aku merasakannya saat bersamamu.

Ketika aku sadar akan hal itu, mungkin saja untukmu aku hadir tidak lebih dari sekadar sahabat yang selalu ada menemani.

Ini bukan tentang siapa yang melihat dan dari sudut pandang apa. Ini hanya soal waktu. Waktu menggiring kita berdua kepada fakta bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu.

Sang waktu telah mengurung perasaanku, jauh bahkan di saat aku menyadarinya. Mungkin, sang waktu tidak akan pernah mau melihatku disakiti secara langsung, hingga sang waktu memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat fakta yang sebenarnya. Fakta mutlak yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Ya, hanya soal waktu, mungkin sejenak aku bisa melupakan bayanganmu dari pikiranku.

Tapi bagiku, seorang Kim Namjoon akan selalu menjadi bintang sebagai penghias malam dan bunga yang bermekaran di taman. Keduanya filosofis.

Bintang yang indah dinikmati kala malam tiba, dan bunga yang bermekaran di beberapa musim tertentu; akan cepat berlalu, tapi tetap tidak akan pernah hilang menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

segala hal menemukan tempatnya sendiri dan kembali

kalau sekarang, aku tersenyum seperti tak terjadi apa-apa

Tapi terkadang, memanggil namamu

Dan mungkin dulu rasanya tidak akan semenyakitkan sekarang.

Jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali membalik waktu ketika aku masih bisa berteriak heboh mendukungmu dari bangku penonton. Rasanya seperti jutaan confetti meledak ledak di dalam hatiku; spektakuler.

Waktu itu, kamu belum kenal dengan Yoongi. Hanya ada kita berdua yang hobi menyantap ramen di kedai sebrang sekolah seusai kamu bertanding. Walau sederhana, namun rasanya sangat spesial, karena aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Bodohnya, aku tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan hal itu padamu. Bahkan untuk menatap iris matamu yang kecokelatan, hatiku berdegup amat kencang. Aku takut kamu mendengarnya.

Ya, sudah ku bilang bahwa kita mempunyai banyak kenangan manis, dan itu semua hanya akan kembali ke dalam ingatanku. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kamu masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

Mungkin, sekarang aku bisa kembali menyebut namamu, namun rasanya sangat berbeda.

Aku tersenyum padamu, tapi faktanya hatiku seperti terhunus ribuan pedang. Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah.

Aku menyapamu, tapi itu hanyalah sebutan formal.

Aku bertemu denganmu, tapi tidak untuk bersenang-senang dan mengenang nostalgia.

Aku tersenyum, menyebut namamu, menyapamu, dan bertemu dengamu, tapi semua itu terasa berbeda karena;

"Namjoon- _ya_ , selamat atas pernikahanmu. Semoga kamu berbahagia dengan Yoongi. Kita akan menjadi anggota keluarga yang baik."

"Terima kasih, Seokjin. Terima kasih juga untuk segalanya."

Karena sekarang kamu resmi mempunyai Yoongi yang lebih pantas mengisi ruang di hati. Kalian berdua sangat cocok dalam balutan busana pengantin. Terlebih, di saat kamu mencium Yoongi tepat di bibir setelah pemberkatan selesai

Wanita mungil berparas manis itu yang kini membuatku tersenyum, menyapa, dan bertemu lagi denganmu.

Dengan rasa yang berbeda, tentu saja.

 _ **I believe I will be over you**_

Aku sebisa mungkin akan melupakan Kim Namjoon dari ingatanku. Aku percaya hal itu.

 **[.FIN.]**

 **A/N: DIDUKUNG PENGALAMAN, DAN IMAJINASI.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA SAMPAI AKHIR. SEMOGA HARI KALIAN DIBERKATI!**

 **BAGI YANG MONBEBE BISA BACA 11:11 KARENA CERITA ASLINYA DITULIS DENGAN PAIR MONSTA X.**


End file.
